Unexpected
by PadfootProngsMoonyJCC
Summary: Rachel and Sebastian first met when he was a broken, newly orphaned little boy. At 11 years old neither knew what would come from Rachel sitting next to the small boy in the corner on that fateful day at dance class. Neither knew what was to come, what they would become...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So this is my first fan fiction where an OC isn't the main character, for this reason don't be surprised if any of the characters are OOC. For future plot purposes Hunter joined the warblers in the beginning of season 3 so is in it at the same time as Sebastian. Also, Sebastian and Rachel will both be starting their Junior year at the beginning of season 3. All other gages will remain the same meaning Rachel is the same age as Blaine and Brittany but not the same as Finn, Kurt and Santana.**

 **While I love Finn and Rachel, Finchel is a relationship that I really don't like, however my too favourite ships in the show are St Berry and Smytheberry. This story will be Smytheberry.**

 **Side pairings are:**

 **Brittana**

 **Quick**

 **Klaine**

 **Chang Squared**

 **I will be taking requests for anything any one would like featured including any other pairings.**

 **Summary : Rachel and Sebastian first met when he was a broken, newly orphaned little boy. At 11 years old neither knew what would come from Rachel sitting next to the small boy in the corner on that fateful day at dance class. Neither knew what was to come, what they would become...**

 **Chapter 1**

"Why didn't you tell me!" Rachel shrieked, slapping the tall boy on the arm. Rachel and Blaine had taken a trip to Dalton to invite the Warblers to West Side Story and Rachel had received the shock of her life when her best friend stood among them in the Dalton Blazer. Last she knew he was in Paris with his Aunt and Uncle, not in the same state as her, not even in the country!

"Nice to see you too Rae." He said rubbing the spot she slapped. For a small girl she sure had some fight in her. "Uncle James sent me back here. I'm only at Dalton because its boarding. Their still in France."

"Why didn't you tell me." Rachel said betrayal evident in her voice. "I tell you everything even when you were halfway across the world!"

"I'm sorry Rae. I didn't have much time before I left and once I got here, I guess I just got swept up in fitting in. I'm sorry." Sebastian resigned, head down.

"Wow. I'm clearly not that important to you then." She said, tears filling her eyes. "I need to go, Blaine will start to worry." She didn't give him time to respond before she turned on her heal and fled Dalton Academy.

Sebastian just stood their looking after her, head down thinking about what he had done. The decisions he had made that might have just ruined the most important thing to him. He stayed for a few more moments before he returned to his team, faking the large smirk that adorned his face.

—

Rachel didn't tell anyone about her history with Sebastian not when he met Kurt, whom instantly hated each other. Not even when the taller boy cornered them in the Lima Bean inviting them to Scandals. How Sebastian knew about the club in question or had connections to get them in already Rachel had no idea. How long had he been in Ohio without her knowing?

These events are what led Rachel to be standing in front of her floor length mirror trying on numerous outfits for Kurt. The boys argument being that making her 'super hot' might distract Sebastian's attention away from Blaine. Not that this was necessary Blaine argued, as Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off Rachel when he invited her in the first place.

"You know it's a gay bar right?" The only girl of the group said as they drove to the bar. She felt ridiculous. She would be the only girl there in a bar full of people who couldn't care less what she looked like.

"Yes. Rachel sweetie we've been over this." Kurt said patronisingly.

"So why do I look like this?" She questioned gesturing to the skin tight outfit Kurt had insisted she squeeze into.

"Again. We have been over this. Do I need to repeat myself?" Kurt insisted. Rachel never got to answer him however due to Sebastian's arrival in front of the trio.

"Blaine, Kurt, Rachel." Sebastian spoke, faltering slightly on Rachel's name. Rachel could barely contain her wince at her full name. Sebastian hadn't called her Rachel since they were 12 years old. It was not subtle when Sebastian's gaze lingered on Rachel as he looked her up and down.

The security guard clearly knew that they weren't as old as they said, his gaze lingering on Kurt the longest. Nevertheless he let them in quickly reminding them it was karaoke night. Sebastian wasted no time in buying everyone a drink. And once she had had the smallest sip of her drink, Rachel wasted no time in signing up for karaoke.

She wasn't angry with Sebastian merely hurt that he didn't tell her of his return even once he had settled in. She had thought they were closer than that. Yet he was the one person she could never stay mad with. Sure it would take a while until she could fully trust him again but she had to forgive him. She chose a song she felt represented them and their relationship and she knew he would catch on very quickly.

She heard her music start and she wasted no time in pouring her heart into the song. It flew by in a blur and soon she felt a hand grab hers and help her down from the stage. She knew from the way they fit together that it was Sebastian her smaller warm hand in his own larger, cooler hand. He pulled her into him and swayed as a slow song came on and she just buried her face in his chest glad to be with him again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair.

"Me too." She said simply, neither moving from their positions.

The song came to an end and they went to the bar to their abandoned drinks. They sat and spoke about everything they had missed that they hadn't told each other in their weekly international calls. They talked for what felt like hours with a constant drink on the go before they rejoined the dance floor that was getting more and more rowdy as more alcohol was consumed.

This included Sebastian and Rachel, both of whom were getting more drunk than they ever had before. It wasn't long before they were grinding up against each other, dancing very suggestively. The happiness and passion at their rekindling combined with the alcohol in their systems made for a dangerous combination.

A combination in which, led them to end up back in Lima in Rachel's bedroom, going further than either thought they ever would. Certainly with each other.

Neither anticipated what that simple night might do to their relationship. What would become of them. A friendship changed forever...


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Chapter 2**

The next morning was a morning that the pair would never forget. It was awkward and both vowed to never speak of the event again. Rachel's dads never expected a thing, before Sebastian went away, it was an almost daily occurrence. In fact they simply patted Sebastian on the back and asked about France.

It wasn't for a few weeks that everything changed. Rachel continued rehearsals for West Side Story and Artie even complimented her on the improvement in her playing of Maria a fact in which she was unsure why until he called Blaine out for his lack of sexual experience.

Sebastian and Rachel were as close as ever, and not a day went past without them seeing each other. They were making up for the years of lack of physical contact but were always careful about where after the whole Jesse thing and the sheer hatred that Kurt had for the boy.

Rachel was one of those people who was always on time for everything. Too early and she would appear too desperate and late was just not acceptable. Even her body clock was so on time that she had never been a day late which was why when she did not get her period on the 20th of October she was instantly concerned.

Reasons ran through her head from illness to that fateful night three weeks ago that as hard as she tried she could not forget. In any other situation she would immediately phone Sebastian, yet she couldn't, not before she knew. She couldn't call Kurt for obvious reasons or Blaine because of Kurt. There were no other boys she would even consider which left Santana, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn or Brittany. Rachel knew Brittany would be no help, she was pretty sure the girl believed that babies came from storks, Tina was hard to talk too and Rachel was pretty sure the girl would have no empathy for her. Santana and Mercedes would make some kind of insulting joke, which left Quinn. At least the older girl would have understood some semblance of how Rachel felt.

Decision made, Rachel felt for her phone before realising she didn't have the blonde's number. With nothing for it, she texted Noah being vague about why she wanted his baby mama's number. Sure enough he sent a short and sweet text back with the number, with a brief thank you; she clicked on the number without hesitation. She knew she needed someone and using carefully planned logic Quinn was the only option.

It only took a few rings for the blonde to answer.

 _Q : Hello, who is this?_

 _R : Quinn. It's Rachel. I need your help._

 _Q : Really Berry, me of all people. You pregnant or something?_

Quinn was greeted with silence and it was only at that point that Rachel realised the gravity of the situation.

 _Q : I'll be over in 10._

Quinn hung up after her curt reply, clearly realising that words had failed Rachel.

The following 10 minutes seemed like a lifetime for the scared 16 year old. Rachel was one of those people who had her entire life planned out in precise detail right down to when she would fall in love, get married, the precise moment she would have children, how many Tony's she would have in a carefully planned age stage. This did not fit in with her plan and this made Rachel foolishly sure that she couldn't possibly be as things like this didn't happen to girls like Rachel. A sharp knock on the door shocked Rachel out of her reverie as she raced down the stairs to meet the blonde.

Wordlessly she turned after opening the door leading Quinn to her bedroom.

"I brought three different types. That way we will know for sure."

"Thank you. It was-" Quinn cut her off.

"Take the tests. We can talk while we wait." Rachel merely nodded taking the outstretched boxes and walking to her en suite bathroom. A few moments later, Rachel returned sitting on her bed next to Quinn straightening her skirt.

"So… When and who?" Quinn asked innocently after a brief silence.

"Three weeks ago, my best friend returned to Lima after a few years in Paris. We went to Scandals and we had a few drinks and one thing led to another…"

"Wait Scandals? The gay bar? Is he… you know… Gay?"

"No. Well, at least he never was. I think he instantly disliked Kurt-" Quinn scoffed in agreement, resulting in a glare from Rachel. "So pretended to have a thing for Blaine, hence Scandals. I think he wanted Kurt to think he was gay to threaten him."

"I know I've not met him but I think I might like him." Quinn stated before the pink egg timer on the dresser dinged making both girls jump up to look at the face down tests on a pearly white bath towel.

"Do you want me to look?" Quinn asked the girl tentatively.

Rachel shook her head.

"No. I need some control where I can in this crazy uncontrollable situation." Rachel said taking a deep breath, turning the tests over.

Three positives.

Rachel turned around, hand over her mouth as she sunk down to the floor, knees to her chest, back to the dresser. Quinn silently joined her, wrapping an arm around the shaking girls back. All Quinn could think about was how she wished she had someone with her when she found out, and she was determined to be there for the smaller girl despite the issues they've had before.

"What am I supposed to do? This changes everything!" Rachel said, trying hard to contain her composure unable to disguise the slight wobble in her voice.

"Talk to him. He at least deserves to know." Quinn said logically. Rachel nodded, knowing the truth in her words.

"I can't wait. If I do it will be weeks before I tell him." Quinn nodded.

"So do it now." Quinn shrugged her shoulders. Rachel nodded again, pulling her phone out and flipping it a few times.

She had Sebastian on speed dial and pressed the key before she had a chance to back out.

 _S : Hey Rae, you okay?_

 _R : Yeah… Err, Seb. I you free to come over? Like now?_

 _S : Of course. Rae, I am always around for you, I've told you this. But what's going on, you're scaring me now?_

 _R : I'm fine. I just need to see you._

 _S : Consider it done. I'm on my way. Love you._

 _R : Love you too. See you soon._

The call ended and Rachel knew that it wouldn't be long until the guy she trusted the most would be here for the news that would change everything.


End file.
